


Teddy Daddy

by trulywicked



Series: TW's Great Big Storybook [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, It is the fluffiest, M/M, You Will Choke On The Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just waiting on his window sill when he got home, no note or anything to say who'd left it there.</p><p>So of course Stiles was suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Daddy

It was waiting for him on his window sill. Chocolate brown fur, big brown eyes, a neat little tweed vest, and a sweet smile.

Of course Stiles was immediately suspicious.

He called Scott to come sniff around for anything dangerous, then used his Dad’s nitrate wand to check for explosives, then the metal detector to make totally certain it was safe. When everything failed to locate danger, because Scott took one sniff and started cackling like a mad man before patting him on the shoulder and still laughing assured him it was safe then left, Stiles picked the teddy bear up.

The fur was amazingly soft and Stiles couldn’t help himself. It was just so cute and soft; he had to rub his cheek on the little bear’s head. He caught the faintest hint of forest and ice and suddenly knew who’d left the teddy bear for him.

He plopped down on his bed and scrolled through his contacts before hitting SEND.

“What?”

“And a bright good afternoon to you too Derek,” Stiles drawled, snuggling the teddy bear.

“What do you want Stiles, I’m busy.” The growl was par for the course but Stiles could hear the exasperated amusement under it.

“Put him on.”

“Who?” Now Derek _really_ sounded amused.

“You know who asshole. Just put him on.”

There was hesitation.

“Derek I’m not going to hurt him. Now put him on before I have to resort to drastic measures, like calling Erica.”

It was almost funny how fast the phone was passed off then and his teddy daddy’s voice came on, “Yeah?”

“No note to go with my surprise?” Stiles smiled at the slightly embarrassed grunt, “Now what if I hadn’t realized it was from you? What if I’d thought it was from someone else. You usually plan better.”

“...do you like it?”

His smile widened, “I’m snuggling with it as we speak. I may call him Bear-d.” He waited then shook his head at the silence, “I’m going to have to ask huh? Okay then, you wanna go to the new drive in theater with me on Saturday?”

You could _feel_ the relief in the sighed, “Yeah.”

“Prepare yourself then, for on Saturday I will get you to unleash that wordy sass that you hide so well Boyd. I will make you word and-”

“Stiles,” there was the tone of laughter in the single word.

“Mmm?”

“Shut up. I’ll see you later. I have to get back to training.”

Stiles just grinned when the call disconnected and lifted the bear up to look at it, “Well Bear-d, looks like your daddy and me have a date.”


End file.
